


Gratsu Week 2015

by sciencefictioness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonfires, First Love, Fluff, Gray's A Slut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Neko Gray, Neko Natsu, Neko Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Phone Sex, Picnics, Pining Gray, Pining Natsu, Possessive Behavior, Rivers, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shots for Gratsu Week 2015</p><p>In addition to the prompts each day, my theme for these is 'pining'.</p><p>Fluff and nekos and smut, oh my...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivers and Romance

Prompt: High School AU

Gray sat on the bank of the river, staring at the water as it rushed by, listening to his friends more than watching them. A bonfire burned nearby, and drunken teenagers were spread out around it, celebrating the last day of school before summer started. It was their senior year next term, and everyone was in high spirits. Other than Gray, anyway, who separated himself from the revelry so he could stare at Natsu without being noticed. His pink haired friend was standing next the fire, the light of the flames dancing over his face, making him seem even more vibrant than usual. Natsu was already almost too bright to look at, smile too wide, eyes always vivid, seeing too much and yet too little. They never seemed to notice Gray, looking too long, lingering too close.

Wanting too much.

The dark haired teen would never be able to tell Natsu how he felt, not without the risk of destroying everything they had together. They were best friends, and a few reckless words from Gray's mouth could tear that down into nothingness. He would not risk it, no matter how much it hurt inside. It was almost a relief that summer was starting. At school he saw Natsu every single day, over half his classes spent struggling to keep his feelings a secret. Gray would still see Natsu during the summer, but it would not be an endless battle with himself. So underneath the stars, with the air feeling too heavy on his skin, Gray allowed himself to look his fill. Gave himself this gift, a reward for his restraint.

Lucy was pawing at Natsu again, drunk and clinging to his arms as she always did. He tolerated her for the most part, but lately it was obvious how impatient he was with the blonde's attentions. Now his eyes darted over to Gray, and the dark haired teen flushed under his gaze. _Caught._ He'd been caught staring, and not for the first time. Natsu was extricating himself from Lucy's grasp, and when she did not seem to want to release him he leaned in close. Gray saw his hands flying in the air, gestures sharp and angry, words flying from his lips too low to carry. Lucy looked pissed, shoving at him before she wandered away. Then the pink haired boy was moving, down the riverbank towards Gray. He sank down next to his friend with a sigh, sitting close enough that Gray could feel the heat of his body. Natsu was always too hot, warmth radiating off of him in waves. It was already sweltering outside, but Gray welcomed the heat of his friends flesh, as he always did. Natsu was silent for a long time, the two of them gazing at the river, the sounds of flowing water running through the night too loud for Gray to find his thoughts through. Nothing he wanted to say would do anything but break the peace between them. _I love you. I want you. I always have. Please, Natsu, can it be me?_ So he kept his mouth shut. After what felt like an eternity Natsu started speaking, voice dark, pouring into Gray's ears to flow through his veins like blood.

"At first I thought I was imagining things. Wishful thinking, you know?" Gray did not know. Did not know what he was talking about. Listened in silence, heart starting to clench at the seriousness of Natsu's tone. "Then I thought, 'He probably looks at everyone that way.' That I was being narcissistic. Full of myself. So I watched for a long time, and I realized you don't look at everyone that way. Just me." 

_Oh, God, no._ Gray started to stand up, was going to run shamelessly away from this. Away from his friend. Away from the words he was going to say next that would split them apart, never to be brought together again. But Natsu's hand grabbed his wrist, holding him in place as he sat up, throwing his leg over Gray, straddling him in the dirt by the river. Anyone could see. Everyone. They were yards away, loud and drunk, but all Gray could see was Natsu. Natsu's hand, as he reached up to run his fingers between Gray's brows, soothing away the worry there before they threaded through his dark hair.

"You do this thing with your eyebrows. Furrow them like this, when you're trying not to look at me. It's how I always know when to look away." Then Natsu's other hand was thumbing over Gray's lips, eyes on fire as they stared down at his friend. Gray could not breathe, could not move, could not think. Could only feel Natsu's weight on his hips. His fingers on his mouth. His hand in his hair. Those green orbs locked on his own. He let out a ragged breath, the hint of a whine in it, and he wanted to swallow it back down. "Then I wondered, why? Why do I look away? It took me a long time to realize, it was because I was afraid. Afraid of losing my best friend." Natsu leaned in close, both of his hands clutching Gray's face now, holding it in place. Gray could feel his breath. Could smell the sharp tang of citrus from whatever Natsu had been drinking. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Natsu pressed their lips together, and Gray found he could not hold himself back. His mouth was open, his hands in Natsu's hair, tugging his friend even closer. Their tongues twined together and suddenly he was being pushed backwards, down into the sand, and there was nowhere on earth he would rather be than underneath this beautiful boy. Those hands clinging to his skin, that pink hair tangling with his own, bodies twisting up in one another. Nothing else mattered but that hot mouth on his, those perfect fucking lips that were parting for him and tasted so damned _sweet._ Natsu pulled back, Gray chasing after him shamelessly, but he held his friend back with warm fingers on his cheek.

"I love you. I want you, I always have. Please, Gray, can it be me?" The world was spinning backwards underneath him, and it took a long time for him to find the words.

"It already is you, Natsu." Natsu smiled, that smile that was brighter than the sun, and Gray knew it was just for him.

"I know."


	2. Need and Nekos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Animals
> 
> Also, here is your smut my friends. I'm not sure if any of the rest of my Gratsu Week stories will be smutty, but I had to give you guys some good stuff.
> 
> Also not sure if I'll have a chance to post this tomorrow, so I'm posting it now.

Natsu was lying in his bed, alone as Happy was staying at the girls dorm to chase Carla around, and his thoughts were drifting the way they usually did. To Gray. To his dark blue eyes, that hair that shined more than it had any right to, was always so perfectly fucking messy. The way he could toss his clothes off faster than anyone could blink, but if Natsu managed to catch him doing it, it was so damned appetizing to see. Muscles of his shoulders flexing as he tugged that white coat down, those scars drawing his eyes. Made Natsu want to run his tongue across them, to... _Fuck._ Here he was again, hard and aching and fucking _alone._ The fire mage considered jacking himself off to thoughts of his ice mage, for the thousandth time, but something held him back. Gray had been acting strangely the past month or so, taking weird missions by himself, not talking to anyone. Keeping his clothes on more than anyone had ever seen. This past week had been even worse. The ice mage wouldn't meet Natsu's eyes, avoided him like the plague, and the Dragonslayer began to wonder if he knew somehow. Gray had caught Natsu staring, could see the lust and love in his dark gaze. It was probably obvious, in retrospect, and the fire mage cursed himself for his lack of control. Gray was his best friend, and now he wouldn't even be able to be near him, look at him, talk to him. Hear that sultry voice. See those strong hands as they poised to throw out magic. 

Natsu had fucked this up, like he fucked up everything else.

He picked up his communications lacrima from the bedside table, ready to throw it at the wall in frustration, when a knock sounded at the door. Natsu had been so lost in his mind that he hadn't heard or smelled anyone heading up to his house. The fire mage cursed himself at the lack of attention he paid to his surroundings. It was dangerous to be so caught up in his head, even in his own home. When he got up to open the door, scenting the air as he went, he froze with one hand on the knob. _Gray._ Gray was at his door, and his scent was fucking _strange._ The Dragonslayer could tell it was the ice mage, no question, but he also smelled like... fur, somehow. As though he had an Exceed in his arms, or maybe a dog. Brows furrowed, Natsu opened the door wondering why Gray would bring an animal to his house, only to see the ice mage standing there alone. He was wearing clothes, layers of them, along with a knitted beanie on his head. Gray was out of breath, flushed, as though he had run there, and when he caught sight of Natsu his entire body seemed to flood with relief. Something was off about his eyes, about his pupils, but his scent was so full of raw desire that Natsu couldn't quite place it. That blatant sexual need was distracting the fire mage.

"Gray, what a-" The ice mage interrupted him, looking past Natsu into his house, and fuck, he seemed _desperate._

"Is Happy here?" The Dragonslayer was scratching his head, tilting it in a canine fashion.

"No, he's at the girls' dorm w-" Gray pushed past Natsu into his house, closing the door behind him with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, thank fuck."

Natsu was about to ask the ice mage why it mattered, what Gray had been doing to make himself smell like a fucking Exceed, when the dark haired boy spun on him. He shoved Natsu into his door, crashing their lips together violently, an inhuman sound coming out his mouth. _Gray's mouth...._ The fire mage didn't react for a moment, was frozen in shock at the feel of the ice mage pressed against him. It was not just Gray's lips on his, but his entire body writhing against Natsu's, grinding and clawing and needy. The Dragonslayer lost himself in that kiss he'd been wanting for _so fucking long,_ how perfect their limbs tangled together, they heavenly way those lips slid on his own. Then reason began to creep back in, vicious and unwelcome, and he was pulling back from the thing he wanted most in the world. Natsu wanted this so fiercely it frightened him, but he didn't understand, needed answers. When he separated their lips Gray _whined,_ trying to fall forward into the fire mage's embrace.

"Wait, wait, Gray, just _wait._ What are you doing?" Gray's brows furrowed, still rubbing his body against Natsu's, and it felt _so damn good,_ the fire mage was trying to remember why he'd stopped them through a fog of lust. The ice mage sighed, and then he started stripping. Faster than Natsu had ever seen him strip before, in fact. He lost two jackets, a sweater, and two t-shirts before his skin was laid bare under the fire mage's hungry gaze, kicking off his boots, pulling down his pants and snatching off his beanie. Only when he was done did Natsu's vision focus, pulling away from that delicious chest he so loved to stare at to see what was really important here.

 _Oh, fuck._ Gray had _cat ears,_ large and black, covered in what looked like the softest fur on earth. They were nestled in his hair like they belonged there, as though they'd been present all his life, twitching under Natsu's gaze, and he wanted to touch them so badly he couldn't stop himself. The fire mage's hand shot out of its own volition, petting those furry ears, scratching them, and he was right. They were so damn soft. He'd never felt anything like it. Then Gray shoved his head into the touch and fucking _purred._ The sound shot straight to Natsu's groin, making his cock throb and swell impossibly large. His eyes shot down to the ice mage's, which were closed as he thrust his head into Natsu's hand. Then something caught Natsu's eye, and his breath caught as a large, fluffy tail curled out from around Gray's back, wrapping around the Dragonslayer possessively. _What the fuck?_ The ice mage's scent was surging up with Natsu's hand buried in his... his _fur._ It was so thick with want that the fire mage could barely stop himself from tearing off those boxers that stood between them and fucking Gray into the floorboards where they stood. He had to speak, had to find words, had to do something before he took his friend here and now. He pulled his hands back, fisted them at his sides, stood as still as he could.

"Gray, what the hell happened to you? Is this a spell? Someone did magic on you?" His words were gravelly, laced with need, and if Gray had the nose of a dragon he would not have to wonder just how much Natsu wanted him. The ice mage shook his head, renewing his movements against the fire mage, hands tugging at Natsu's vest, trying to take it off.

"No. I-I-I... _fuck,_ I was born this way, but it doesn't come out until you're ready to mate. I-I'm in heat, Natsu. I wouldn't have even known unless Silver had told me what to expect before he passed away." He'd succeeded in removing Natsu's vest now, was clawing at his belt, trying to get the fire mage's pants off. Natsu was speechless, barely hanging on by a thread in the face of this primitive beast of a man in front of him, tearing off his clothes, smelling like sex. Saying he was ready to _mate._

"G-gray, w-w-wait, isn't there someone else you want to mate? A girl? Juvia, maybe? N-n-not me, not... fuck, you don't want _me,_ Gray." Natsu hated those stutters in his voice, the way it was breathy and broken. Gray had finished working the Dragonslayer's belt, was tugging it open, pulling at his white pants. The ice mage shook his head, and when he looked up at Natsu the fire mage realized why his eyes had seemed off. They were slitted, feline. Cat eyes.

"Only o-one mate. J-just y-you. Destined, fated. Meant to be. I know you w-want me too, N-Natsu. The past month, been fighting this. T-trying to resist, d-didn't want to force you. But fuck, I can _smell you_ now, I know you love me, know you want this too." Natsu wasn't following everything he said, only processing it absently in the face of those few words lodged in his brain. _Destined, fated. Meant to be._ Gray was sliding his pants down his hips, taking his boxers with them, leaving the fire mage naked before him.

" _Gray._ Are you sure about this? I mean... fuck, I've wanted you forever, but this feels like taking advantage." It took everything in Natsu to keep his hands to himself, to wait for Gray to respond. The ice mage grabbed the Dragonslayer's arm, tugged him along as he went to Natsu's bed, jerked off his underwear and crawled into it, laying on his back in the sheets and suddenly Natsu couldn't breathe. Had imagined this sight over and over, Gray writhing in his bed full of want, begging for him. Though in his fantasies the ice mage had not had furry black ears, a long dark tail, slitted feline eyes. Somehow it was better this way, and the Dragonslayer did not want to think too much about that. He knelt on the edge of the mattress, watching as Gray ran his hands up and down his skin, biting his lip, and then he fucking _mewled._

"It hurts, Natsu, please. It will keep hurting until we come together, seal our mating. I-I-I _love you_. I want you. Please, fucking _take me,_ Natsu." 

_Please, fucking take me, Natsu._ Words from all his favorite dreams, surging through those perfect lips, and it would take a stronger man than Natsu to resist them.

"Oh, Gray. I love you, too." 

Gray was nodding, gesturing with his hands, making sounds that Natsu wanted to hear for the rest of his life, and then the fire mage was on him. He slammed their mouths together, and there was nothing gentle or easy about it. It was vicious, and full of needs long suppressed, desperation born of weeks and months and years of shoving his instincts down, denying them what they wanted. Natsu was biting at Gray's lips, hands hungry on his flesh, hips grinding down against the ice mage. When he felt their hard lengths collide he growled, the ice mage arching up into him. _Like a fucking cat._ God, it shouldn't turn Natsu on this way, but _it fucking did._ The Dragonslayer trailed harsh kisses down to Gray's neck, licking at the skin there as he'd wanted to every time he saw that smooth expanse of flesh. His hand found their aching shafts, taking them both in hand together and starting to stroke.

"Fuck, Natsu, _yes..._ "

The fire mage tightened his grip, sinking his teeth in as he mercilessly worked their arousals. The world was spinning around him, and he never wanted it to stop. Natsu tasted blood, felt his eyes rolling back in his head at that coppery liquid in his mouth. Managed to pull back. Needed to see. Gray had those slitted eyes open, staring up at him like he had saved the whole fucking world. Cheeks pink and blushing, a sheen of sweat on his skin, mouth open and panting. Little pink tongue playing against his teeth. Fists in the sheets, clinging tight like he needed to hold himself in place. Ears twitching, tail curling around his stomach, and when Natsu reached out to stroke it those feline eyes rolled back into his head.

"Fuck, you're so goddamned pretty." Natsu ran his thumb over the crown of the ice mage's shaft, eliciting a beautiful purr that had the fire mage groaning. "Listen to those sounds you make, my God. Do you know what you do to me? I didn't think it was possible for you to be sexier, but I was wrong. You look so damn _right_ like this. Those ears are a fucking crime, Gray." Natsu leaned down and bit the tip of one, listened to the wanton sound his ice mage made. Stroked the soft fur of that tail as he jacked them off together, fast and hard and unmerciful.

"Hnnnn.. N-Natsu, I'm gonna c-come... S-soon..."

Natsu leaned down and took his mouth again, sucking on his tongue, swallowing him whole. He released his own shaft to take Gray's tighter in his fist, and then shoved the ice mage's thighs wide. With his free hand he traced his fingers over Gray's entrance, only to find it slick and ready.

"Gray..." There was a question in his voice as he slid two fingers inside, smelling something sweet and perfect. Gray was arching, mewling, fucking _purring,_ and it took a few tries before he could answer.

"Th-the m-mating, it.. hnnnnggg... g-gets me ready... mmmm.... for you. Ffffffffuck, Natsu, so good..." The Dragonslayer pressed his fingers in deeper, curling them, twisting them as he jerked Gray unceasingly. He found a beautiful place inside, pulling delicious sounds out of the dark haired mage, making his spine bend almost in half as he moaned. "Nnnatsuuuuu!" Then he was coming, white ropes of fluid arcing up over his stomach, gasping and writhing in Natsu's hands. The Dragonslayer could feel the liquid shooting through his shaft, could feel that tight muscle clenching on his fingers, and it took some careful breathing and biting of his lips not to climax then and there. He worked Gray through the last twitches of his orgasm, watching with hungry eyes as he jerked and panted. Finally he stilled, and Natsu was climbing up his body, lining himself up with the ice mage's entrance, eyes on fire.

"Is this okay, Gray?" Gray looked up at him, and the love in his eyes staggered the fire mage like a physical blow.

"Please, Natsu. I need you."

Natsu leaned down to kiss Gray, and this time it was slow, and gentle, and easy as he slid inside. He'd expected to be unable to control himself, to ravage the ice mage viciously. He did not. His mouth melted into Gray's, tongues twining together like they had all eternity to love each other. When he was fully seated inside his lover he shuddered, could _feel_ Gray purring into their kiss, could feel that tail curling around his back like it was trying to pull him closer along with the ice mage's hands. Those hands that were hungry on him, clinging to his skin, legs wrapping around his hips to drive Natsu deeper. The Dragonslayer moaned into the kiss, and began sliding in and out of Gray, feeling that wondrous tightness holding him, slick and hot and all there was in life. The sounds Gray made, fuck, Natsu never wanted them to stop, wanted to be buried inside him forever just to hear _those fucking sounds._ He broke their kiss, one of his hands reaching up to bury itself in those dark locks, stroke those black ears. Gray's eyes closed in bliss, and when he leaned over to lick that pink tongue over Natsu's arm, the fire mage almost lost it.

"Fuck, Gray. Hnnng... So fucking tight. So pretty. Wanted this so bad. So long. I love you" Gray opened those wide, slitted eyes, biting his lip with sharp feline teeth, nodding fervently. 

"Love you too, Natsu. Harder. Give it to me, please."

Natsu could not say no, could not stop as he pounded viciously into his _mate._ He was growling, and Gray was purring and mewling and whimpering, and nothing on earth had ever been so perfect. Natsu fucked the ice mage into the mattress, legs pressed up into his chest, tail curled around Natsu's back. The fire mage wrapped a fist around Gray's hardening cock, stroking it to life as he savaged the cat-eared mage. Now he was the one making inhuman sounds, grunting, gasping. It went on for what felt like forever, that tight heat holding him inside, Gray's hands dancing over his skin, in and out, in and out. Mouths coming together, breaking apart. Nails in his flesh, limbs writhing against each other. Then Gray's arousal started to twitch in his hand, and he knew the ice mage was close. Was glad, because he was close too.

"Natsu...."

" _Yes._ " 

He didn't know what he was agreeing to. Anything. Everything. The Dragonslayer thrust with renewed vigor, everything in him drawing tight, heat swelling inside, filling him, overflowing. Then they were both coming, Natsu filling his mate up with seed, Gray's flowing up between them, and it was as though they'd been waiting their whole lives. Just for this. When the fire mage stilled, euphoria fading, he pressed their lips together.

Natsu kissed Gray until his lips were sore. Until they were red and swollen, aching against the ice mage's mouth. Then he kissed him some more. Finally Gray eased him back, running his thumb over Natsu's mouth with a smirk, smiling at him, ears relaxed on his head, tail twitching in contentment.

"You know I'm not going anywhere. You can kiss me again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next." Natsu stroked those ears, that hair, Gray's face, and then he collapsed next to him with a sigh.

"I'm so fucking lucky."

Gray had something to say, words to form, but they never came. Both the mages were lost to sleep, wrapped around each other, smiles on their faces as they drifted off.

................................

When Natsu woke up, there was no blurry haze of memories, wondering what had happened, being uncertain. He remembered everything, every single moment, every desperate noise. Every hot sensation, every ragged breath. His arms tightened around his mate, pulling him close, legs caging him in, tail intertwining with Gray's own. _Wait, what the fuck?_

The fire mage shot up in bed, eyes going wide as he saw a furry pink tail trailing around from his back, coiling with the ice mage's black one possessively. He reached up to his head, mouth dropping open as he felt two soft ears there, and he didn't need to look to know what color they were.

"GRAY!" Those blue slitted eyes came open, lazy and knowing.

"I may have neglected to mention a couple of things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably be convinced to continue this one. Seems like Neko-Natsu is a thing of beauty, maybe.


	3. Picnics and Perverts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mine

The guild hall was full of balloons, streamers, everything pink and purple and fucking awful. It was Valentine's Day, and Gray could not wait to get away from the obligatory party at Fairy Tail. He always hated the holiday, at first because he was alone and later on because of Juvia's relentless attentions. Now he had someone, even if no one in the guild knew it, and he was eager to get to his house so they could celebrate in earnest. His gaze drifted over to where Natsu was sitting, lost in his own thoughts. Biting his lip, a blush on his cheeks, and everything inside Gray hoped that the fire mage was thinking of him. Knew he was, when those dark green eyes found his and that blush shot even darker. They had only gotten together in the last couple of months, and neither one was really ready to tell everyone the news yet. Gray wanted to to have some time to get used to what they had between them. He'd spent years wanting the Dragonslayer, terrified to tell him how he felt. Going on every job with him, worried that he would get hurt. Watching him sleep at night, hands itching to touch him. Then one night Natsu had come to his house, and he hadn't said a word. Just pressed Gray into a wall, pinned the ice mage's hands above his head, took his mouth with a groan.....

Natsu had been wanting him too, had been fighting those same feelings down for just as long. Now they were finally together, their first Valentine's Day as a couple, and they were stuck in the guild hall 'celebrating'. They'd put in their time though, lingered just long enough that no one would be suspicious. Gray was about to catch Natsu's eye, nod at the door, make his escape, when Levy and Mira suddenly cornered the ice wizard. The blue haired mage was smiling as she spoke.

"Gray, we need you to do us a favor." No. No, no, fuck no. He did not have the patience for this. 

"What's that?"

"We set up a romantic picnic in woods nearby. We need you to get Natsu to go there, like _now_. It's close to where he always goes fishing with Happy, he should be able to find it." Gray was confused, panic shooting through him. How did they know? Did Natsu tell them? He looked over to the fire mage, who was eying him warily, looking suspiciously at the two girls in front of Gray.

"Why would you do that? H-how did you-"

"We're tired of waiting around! Natsu is an idiot, he's never going to make a move on Lucy! They're perfect for each other! She's already on her way there, just get him to the picnic spot. With the right setting, the right mood, even Natsu can't fuck it up! C'mon, you're his friend, don't you want him to be happy?" 

They were shoving Gray now, pushing him towards Natsu, and he felt panic rising in him. The girls wanted Gray to help them set Natsu and Lucy up together, when the fire mage was _his._ Did Lucy know who she was supposed to be meeting? Had she helped the others plan it? He couldn't let Natsu go on some romantic Valentine's date with the celestial wizard. What if he felt like he needed to go to keep them a secret, play along so no one suspected? Lucy was beautiful, and sweet, and _female._ What if Natsu realized he didn't really want to be with Gray after all? The dark haired mage wanted to throw up just thinking about it. He couldn't let that happen. Gray had to go talk to Lucy, had to go explain that he and Natsu were together. He walked over to Natsu, grabbed his hand, tugged him from the guild hall. Levy and Mira were giving him bright smiles, waving at him happily, thinking he was going along with their plan. When they got out of the guild, Natsu was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell, Gray, I thought we didn't want anyone to know about us. What are you doing?" The ice mage paused. He needed Natsu to go home, wait for him. Gray could tell him what happened later, when it was too late to do anything about it. 

"I-I need to go do something. Go to my place, and I'll be there in a little bit. Wait for me." Natsu furrowed his brows, looking confused.

"Do what? I'll go with you." Gray's heart started beating too fast in his chest and he tried to calm down. The Dragonslayer could probably hear it.

"No! No, just... I need to do this by myself. It won't take long."

"Gray, it's Valentine's Day, I thought we were going to spend it together." Natsu pulled him to a stop, glancing around before he brushed dark hair out of Gray's eyes. "I want to be with you today. Let me go with you." The ice mage felt like such an asshole, deceiving Natsu just to keep the fire mage all to himself. He shook his head, stepping back from the Dragonslayer's touch.

"I have to go alone. I'll be home in less than an hour. _Please,_ Natsu. I'll explain everything when I get back." Natsu looked hurt, and Gray hated himself for putting that lost expression on his face, but the pink haired mage nodded.

"Okay. Fine, I guess." Gray gave Natsu a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. Just give me an hour. I swear."

Then the ice mage was running, hoping that he could remember where exactly it was that Natsu went fishing. They had gone together a couple of times, and Gray sighed in relief when he saw Lucy standing in a clearing, a blanket spread out on the ground. He felt jealousy surging through him at the sight of candles, wine, rose petals spread out on the ground. All put there in an attempt to bring Natsu and Lucy together.

To pull Natsu and Gray apart.

The celestial wizard saw Gray approaching, glancing at her surroundings and taking a step backwards.

"Gray, you did all this? Levy and Mira wouldn't tell me anything. I didn't know you.. ah, felt that way, about me." Stark relief coursed through Gray as he realized Lucy had not been a part of this. Had not wanted Natsu for herself. He shook his head.

"I don't. Listen, Levy and Mira set this up to get you and Natsu together. I was supposed to tell him to come here, meet with you." The blonde was frowning.

"Oh. So, why are you here? He didn't want to come?" She didn't look hurt, or offended, which made Gray feel even more relieved.

"No. I didn't tell him. I- fuck, we didn't want to tell anyone this yet. Were trying to give it time. But when they told me about their plan, I couldn't let Natsu come. We're together. Natsu and me. He's.... he's _mine._ " Lucy was blushing, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Really? Since when?"

Gray started from the beginning.

.......................................................

Natsu followed Gray's scent through the woods, curiosity and suspicion overwhelming him. He felt guilty, trailing after his boyfriend in secret like this, but he couldn't stop himself. When he came upon a clearing and saw Lucy and Gray there, rage suffused him. There were candles and wine spread out, rose petals and food. A fucking mirror image of what waited at Gray's house, what Natsu had prepared for the ice mage for today. Yet here he was.... with _Lucy._ He couldn't see Gray's face, but the blonde's cheeks were pink, hand covering her mouth shyly. The Dragonslayer's feet were carrying him forward of their own volition. When he drew close enough he pulled Gray behind him, shooting the ice mage a glare and a growl before he turned back to Lucy.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but Gray is _mine._ Did you set this up?" He turned to scowl at the Gray. "Did you? What the fuck, Gray? I love you. I thought...." All the fury melted away, and Natsu just looked lost. Broken. "I thought you loved me, too. You said you did. Was everything a lie?" Gray's hands were on his face, brushing through his hair, voice desperate.

"NO! No, I do love you! This is just a misunderstanding! Levy and Mira were trying to set you and Lucy up! They wanted me to bring you here, but I... I didn't want to tell you. What if you decided you didn't want me? I couldn't let you meet here with Lucy. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, when I got home, I swear!" Lucy was blushing even brighter, backing away towards the main path.

"Uh, listen you guys, I'm happy for you and all, but I'm gonna go. Let you two... er, talk about it, or whatever. I won't say anything! I swear! Ah... Happy Valentine's Day, I guess?" Then she was gone, a blur of blonde hair and the sound of crunching leaves all that was left in her wake. Natsu's arms snaked around the ice mage, still looking unsure.

"You... You really weren't trying to meet up with Lucy?" Gray shook his head.

"I was scared you would choose her instead of me. I mean, she's a girl, and she's pretty, and-" Natsu pressed his lips to Gray's, cutting off his words before pulling back.

"No, Gray. I love you."

"I love you too, Natsu."

The fire mage brought them to the ground, laying Gray back in the grass and taking his mouth viciously. The ice mage tangled his fingers in those bright pink locks, rutting up into Natsu with a moan as they melted into each other.

............................................................

 

Mira, Levy, and Cana were sitting in their dorm, staring at the image that was transmitting to the lacrima they had on the table between them. The other lacrima was in the woods, close enough to Natsu and Gray that they could see everything. They had tried to set up Natsu and Lucy, and were too curious to just wait and see how it went. They left the crystal there so they could watch the date unfold, and now were watching something else unfold instead.

"You guys, maybe we should deactivate this." Levy spoke, but no one moved to turn the lacrima off. They watched, wide eyed, as Natsu pulled off Gray's jacket, mouth buried in his throat, hand snaking down the ice mage's pants. They could hear everything too, every one of Gray's wanton moans, each predatory growl that poured from Natsu's throat. "Really, though. We shouldn't be watching."

Still. They watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira: I would've thought Natsu would be the uke.
> 
> Levy: Nah, this is sciencefictioness, don't you know anything?


	4. Freezing and Faltering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wet/Melt
> 
> More smut. Sorry. (not really)

Natsu wanted to give in already, wanted to forget about their little game and just ravage his mate, but then he would be _losing,_ and the Dragonslayer did not lose. He held a flickering flame in his left hand as he took Gray's mouth, swallowing down the most delicious moans. It had been weeks since he'd tasted these perfect lips, as they had been gone on separate jobs, both of which ran longer than expected. Now they were desperate for each other, but Natsu just _had_ to be a fucking asshole, tease his ice mage. He'd kissed him, felt Gray hard against him and mocked his lover for his eagerness. Gray ground their lengths together, Natsu just as hard as he was, and said that the fire mage was obviously more eager than he was. Now they both held magic in their hands, Natsu a dancing flame, Gray a chunk of ice. Whoever could hold onto their magic longer without getting distracted, letting it melt or burn out, was the winner. Even if they won nothing, it did not matter. This was Natsu and Gray, just the idea of winning or losing was enough to motivate them, even without a prize, even now that they were lovers.

So he held onto his fire as he licked his way into Gray's mouth, undoing the ice mage's belt with one hand. The dark haired wizard threw his head back with a groan as Natsu fisted his arousal, thrusting himself up into his lovers grasp. He felt his ice flicker, and then he steadied it with a determined expression, latching onto Natsu's throat and sucking, licking, biting.

"Nngggh... Gray, I fucking missed you so much." The ice mage moaned into his flesh as the fire mage worked his cock viciously. The light from Natsu's fire lit up his house with a soft glow, casting shadows on the walls around them. When the Dragonslayer ran his thumb over the crown of Gray's arousal he shuddered, releasing his mouth from it's hold on the fire mage's neck. The tip of the ice mage's shaft was slick with fluid, and fuck, but Natsu needed to _taste_ it. He crawled down his lovers body, tugging those white pants off as fast as he could one handed, and when Gray's cock sprang up between them he found himself growling. "You have a sexy cock, Gray. It always looks so fucking happy to see me."

The ice mage opened his mouth to reply with something snide and teasing, only to lose the words when Natsu took him into his hot, fiery mouth. Suddenly all he could say were curses, _Oh God, fuck, shit, so good,_ and Natsu found himself smiling around Gray's length. The Dragonslayer eased his lover's thighs open wide, pulling off of the ice mage's cock long enough to wet his fingers. Then he descended on it again with a vengeance, taking it so far into his mouth that he fought down a gag. Wanted to swallow that length whole. He felt Gray's fingers fist in his hair as he teased his entrance, circling his digits around the opening, swirling, tormenting. He opened his throat up, taking his shaft in so deep that his nose was buried against Gray's stomach as he thrust one of his fingers in deep.

"F-f-fuck, N-Natsu!" The fire mage felt something cold hit his arm, glanced over to see that Gray's ice had fallen from his hand, was dissipating into the air. He withdrew that perfect length from his mouth, easing another finger inside his mate, curling it, twisting it. Gray's hips surged off the mattress, choked sounds coming from his lips.

"Oh, poor Gray, you lost. That's okay, I'll give you a consolation prize." He shot his fire at the wall, lighting up some candles there, the sides of which were black and charred from his flames.

"Sh-shut up, Natsu. Fuck me already. I-I-I'm close, I don't want to come with your fingers." Natsu scissored his digits inside of Gray, spreading him open, getting him ready. No matter how much his mate asked, he wouldn't just pound into him without preparing him first.

"You want my cock, Gray?" He did. Natsu knew he did. Still wanted him to beg for it. Loved the way Gray's voice sounded, breathy and whining and so fucking _desperate._

"Natsu...." His tone was warning, but the Dragonslayer wasn't listening. Never did. He should have known better by now.

"C'mon, love. I haven't heard it in so long. It's been two weeks. Beg for me." The fire mage pulled his fingers out, circling Gray's entrance, palming his sack. Then he was tugging open his belt, pulling out his shaft and rubbing it up and down over the ice mage's ass. Gray whimpered, all his resistance fading away into nothingness at the feel of his mate's arousal, so fucking close, _right fucking there..._

"Please, fuck me Natsu. Give it to me, I need it. I need your cock. Now. Please, please, fuck....." _So pretty._ Nothing in the world sounded as good as Gray _begging for his cock._ He could listen to it all night. If he wasn't so impatient to be inside him, anyway. Natsu leaned down to put his mouth by Gray's ear, licking the shell of it before he spoke.

"Yes. Just like that. You sound so fucking perfect when you beg for me. I love you, Gray." The ice mage was mewling, arching his back, trying to impale himself on Natsu's length.

"Hnnnngh.... L-love you. Fuck me. N-now, Natsu."

"Okay, love."

The Dragonslayer buried himself within his mate, inch by inch, slower than the ice mage would like. After he was fully seated he gave Gray a moment to adjust. Not long. He didn't have the patience. Then he was moving, savaging his lover, fucking him viciously into the bed. Gray was gasping and quaking, and when Natsu lifted his hips up just slightly and hit that perfect spot, he screamed his lover's name as he came.

"Natsuuu!"

The fire mage took his mouth, swallowing down the cry, picking up his pace. It had been too long with only his hand and thoughts of this tight heat, and he would not last. With a few more erratic thrusts he shot into Gray, everything white and hot.

That was okay. Natsu would keep Gray up all night, and all day, moaning underneath him. They had a week off, and if Natsu had his way, the ice mage would spend it on his back with his legs spread open wide, whimpering as the Dragonslayer ravaged him.

And Natsu always got his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my schedule is a little weird, and I don't know when I'll have a chance to write/post, so I'm doing it now.


	5. Distance and Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Technology
> 
> If you read the manga, you've seen the 'communications lacrimas'. It's pretty much a cell phone. So that's what they're using here, Mashima-sensei's version of a cell phone.
> 
> Also, there is some name calling here. Just a warning.

Gray was lying in his hotel awake, happy that he was the only guy and got a room all to himself, but wishing that Natsu was there. The Dragonslayer had to go on a different job, training firefighters or something, damage control, and since he was going to be gone for at least a week the ice mage had gone on a mission with Erza and Lucy. It had only been a few days, but Gray already missed Natsu like crazy. More than he should. An embarrassing amount. He felt his communication lacrima buzz, pulled it from his pocket, hoping it was a message from Natsu. It was, but not exactly like Gray was expecting. It was a photo, taken at an angle down Natsu's body, showing his ripped abs, the fire mage's hand wrapped tight around his hard cock. The caption said, _'We miss you.'_ Fuck, this was the last thing he needed. Like he wasn't horny enough without Natsu sending him dick pics. The lacrima buzzed in his hands again, this time a text message. _'Where's mine?'_ Two could play at this game. Gray shoved his pants down his hips, losing his shirt and standing in front of the mirror. He bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows as though he was needy and desperate, holding his own arousal and snapping a photo. The ice mage collapsed back into bed, sending the picture to his boyfriend with a caption of his own. _'Lonely here without you, Natsu.'_ It was not long before the lacrima was ringing, Natsu's face proclaiming who it was even before he answered. Gray swiped his finger over the surface, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Natsu." The fire mage's voice was dark with lust when he answered.

"Don't you 'hello Natsu' me, you sexy little fucking tease. Biting your lip like that when I can't sink my teeth into you. I'm gonna punish you when we get back." Gray groaned, and he couldn't stop himself from taking his cock in hand at the Dragonslayers words.

"What are you going to do to me, Natsu? Tell me. Nnnggg... I want to hear." The ice mage heard a sharp intake of breath, a rustling sound. Natsu getting his prodigious length out, no doubt about it.

"Do I have to tell you to touch yourself for me? Tell me you are. I need to hear it, and then I'll tell you about your punishment." Gray was already stroking, breathing coming faster.

"I've got my hand on my cock, pretending it's you while I jack it. Hmmmpff... N-Natsu.. H-How are you going to punish me...."

"When I get home, I don't care where you are. At the guild, walking down the streets, I don't give a fuck. I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to your house. Strip you naked faster than you ever have. Then you're gonna get on your knees like the little slut you are and suck this cock you love so much." _Oh, fuck._ Gray positioned the lacrima between his ear and his shoulder, reaching his newly freed hand down to cup his sack while his hand flew mercilessly up and down his shaft.

"Nnngg... I do love your cock in my mouth. Tastes so good. Fuck.... What else..." Natsu's voice was even more rough when he finally spoke again.

"After I come in your mouth, after you swallow it all down like a _good fucking boy,_ you're gonna climb in your bed with that sexy ass in the air for me. Do it right now. Put that ass in the air for me, Gray. Fuck yourself with those long fingers." The ice mage shuddered, kicking his pants off as he flew to obey, rolling over on his stomach. He laid the lacrima on the bed, pressing his ear into it to keep his hands free. When he shoved his fingers into his mouth to get them wet he slurped loudly. "Oh, fuck, just like that. Get them nice and wet so you can spread yourself open." Gray took his length in one hand, stroking, twisting, running his dripping fingers around his entrance, not breaching it yet.

"Natsu... c'mon, tell me. Keep going, let me hear your voice." The Dragonslayer was panting now, breath crackling into the speaker of the lacrima, broken and loud.

"After that I'm gonna bury my mouth in that ass. Run my tongue around you until your shoving into me like a cat in heat, begging me to fuck you like you always do, in that sexy fucking desperate voice. You beg so pretty, such a good little whore for me. Beg me. Beg me and I'll tell you what's next." Gray increased his pace, still circling his hole, teasing, not penetrating. Waiting for Natsu to fuck him with his words.

"Please, Natsu. Please tell me. I'll suck you so good next time I see you, I promise. I won't spill a drop when you come down my throat. Please, please...." A reedy noise escaped, and he heard the fire mage growling on the other end.

"You're such a dirty fuck, I love it. When you've begged enough, when you've got tears in your eyes, when you're shaking and shuddering and fucking _wretched,_ then I'll shove these fingers inside you. Spread you open, fuck you with them hard and fast, get you ready for this cock of mine." Gray shoved two of his fingers into his ass, grunting in pleasure as he did so, arousal throbbing as he invaded himself, imagining it was Natsu instead.

"God, Natsu, feels so good. W-wish it was you. K-keep talking. Ffffuck, I'm close. Tell me more. Gahhh...." The ice mage wedged a third finger in, scissoring, delving. Trying to find that perfect place inside, but from the angle he was at, it was elusive. He thumbed over his own crown, eyes closed, picturing Natsu sitting up behind him. Fucking him with those hot fingers, stroking him with his rough hands. Green eyes dancing in delight, promising Gray the world, and fuck, he would deliver.

"I know it does. Fuck, Gray, you're so good. Such a good slut for me. Since you're so good I won't make you beg again. I'll shove my cock into that aching hole of yours, bury myself deep inside until you scream my name. Scream it for me. Let me hear you." Gray pounded himself viciously, fingers cramping under the strain of how fast and hard they were flying in and out of him, and then he finally hit that spot he was looking for and saw stars.

"Natsu!"

"Louder, you bitch!" The ice mage shuddered in pleasure. _Call me names, fuck me, bite me, take me, shit...._

"NATSU! NATSU, fuck, NATSUUU!"

"I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk the next day, slam into you until you can't breathe, can't think, can't move. All you'll be able to do is take this fucking cock. Fuck you into the mattress like you love. Fuck... fuck you so hard... Gray... shit..." Gray was about to come, felt it climbing up his shaft. Felt it in his stomach, in his chest. Behind his teeth. Everywhere.

"G-gonna come, Natsu!"

"M-me too. Come for me, you slut! Gray! Fuck, GRAY!"

"Natsu!"

Gray was coming, choking on nothing but air, gasping and writhing as he milked out his seed to the beautiful sounds Natsu was making. The fire mage was coming too, he could tell by those noises. Growling and grunting, low whines in between the animal sounds that came from the lacrima. When he finally caught his breath, got his vision back, regained his hearing, he rolled over, wiping his hands on the sheets before picking the lacrima up and collapsing into the bedding. There was a ridiculous smile on his face, and he could picture the one on Natsu's without even trying.

"God damn, I needed that. Thank you." Natsu was laughing, dark amusement threading through the lacrima.

"Don't thank me. You're so fucking sexy, how could I not stroke off to that beautiful voice." Gray was nodding already, about to pass out. He'd been exhausted before, but now he was done for. Natsu knew him too well, was laughing again as he spoke. "I know you're about to fall asleep on me. Goodnight, Gray. I love you."

"I love you too, Natsu. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I was serious about what I said. I'm going to punish you. Make you beg. I can't fucking wait." With that, the Dragonslayer hung up, and Gray pulled the blankets up with a smile.

He couldn't wait either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a damn cigarette after today's smut-fest.


	6. Dragons and Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fathers/family
> 
> Spoilers for the Tartaros Arc
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the feels.

Once Gray realized Natsu was no longer in the half-rebuilt guild hall celebrating Father's Day with everyone else, he started looking for the pink haired Dragonslayer in earnest. Wizard's guilds might as well have been orphanages, considering how many parentless children they held within their walls. Something about magic was selfish and hungry, giving these gifts to people yet taking away everything they held dear in exchange for such overwhelming power. Only Romeo and Asuka actually had fathers around to give presents to, and the rest of the guild made it an impromptu celebration for Makarov. The guild master was more their parent than anyone else in their lives, and so every year they threw him a party. Showing their appreciation for all he had done for them.

Trying to fill a hole in their lives that would always be somewhat empty.

Gray reached the riverbank, had been sure the fire mage would be there next to those waters, only to find he was not. He wished he had the nose of a dragon, and not for the first time. Natsu had been running away from him lately, and it wasn't as if he didn't know why. After the Grand Magic Games and everything with Eclipse, the ice mage decided he could not wait any more. Could not keep these desperate feelings inside when they could die at any moment. Torn apart by mages or dragons or the future. So Gray told Natsu that he loved him. Wanted to be with him. Wanted a chance for them to be happy together. He'd half-expected the Dragonslayer to lash out at him, beat him half to death. Instead, Natsu did not seem surprised. Had blushed, bitten that fucking lip of his, and asked for some time to think.

Then Tartaros had attacked.

There was not time to breathe, let alone consider how they felt about one another. It had been a rush of violence and death and desperation, until finally they had been victorious. Barely, and not without heavy loss of life. A bittersweet victory, more than ever before. Everyone had come back to Magnolia and started rebuilding the guild, and Natsu had thrown himself into it with everything he had, but the Dragonslayer was not the same. He had found that which he'd been seeking for most of his life, been reunited with his father....

Only to have the dragon snatched away from him. For good, this time.

Gray had also met his father, lost him, but the ice mage had long ago accepted that his parents were gone. Natsu had spend years upon years believing with everything in him that he and Igneel would be together again some day. Felt the dragon erupt from his body. Fought alongside him.

Watched as he fell, truly gone. Not even a ghost of him remaining.

Now that the fighting was over the fire mage was lost, but no one seemed to notice besides Gray. He kept that smile on his face, but when he thought no one was looking it fell from his mouth, replaced by the most tragic expression the ice mage had ever seen him wear. His shoulders slumped when he sat in the grass outside the guild hall, eyes looking towards skies that would never see another great red dragon sailing through them. It had been weeks and weeks, the hall rising from the rubble to slowly reform.

Their fire Dragonslayer was buried in broken pieces of himself, too. He just hid it well.

Anytime Gray and he had been alone together for more than a few moments, Natsu found some reason to leave. He was tired, he had something to do, he needed to go find someone. Gray wasn't about to ask Natsu to make any kind of decision, not when he was dealing with something like this, but the fire mage never gave the ice mage a chance to tell him that. He just wanted to be there for him, ease his suffering in any way he could. Instead, Natsu put even more distance between them, afraid of having to face loss and change all at once.

Gray was done letting him run away. Was going to chase him down, and tell him that nothing had to be different between them. Not yet, anyway. So he looked at the river, and at Natsu's house, all around the guild hall, only to find them all empty. Checked his favorite fishing spots. Wandered the streets of Magnolia. The night was heavy in the sky by now, stars shining bright overhead, and suddenly Gray thought he might know where Natsu went. When he reached the place that used to hold Lisanna's empty grave, Natsu was laying in the spot where the stone had been. He had destroyed the marker long ago, broke it into a thousand pieces when they had gotten her back from Edolas. A place where they thought they had lost something, only to have it returned to them.

Now Natsu had lost someone again, someone he would not get back.

He had to know Gray was there as he lay in the grassy earth, hands threaded together behind his head, knees bent, feet spread wide, but he made no move to get up. As the ice mage closed the distance between them, he heard the fire mage sigh. Suddenly all those things that he'd been so desperate to say were nowhere in his mouth, lost in the face of this Dragonslayer he did not know. One who was quiet, and sad, no trace of fire in his eyes.

So Gray said nothing, just sat down right behind him and pulled Natsu's head into his lap. Started threading his fingers through those pink locks without a word. He looked down into those bright green eyes, brows furrowed above them as he opened his mouth. Gray cut him off.

"Shhhhh. You don't have to say anything. Do what you were doing. Just do it with me beside you. Let me be here for you, Natsu." Those orbs glistened in a way that made Gray's chest ache, and then the Dragonslayer took one of Gray's hands. Interlocked their fingers together as he dragged his gaze back to the stars.

Ages passed before Natsu pulled Gray's hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to those rough knuckles. His eyes never left the sky.


	7. Fire and Forethought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reunion/Separation

It had been six months since Natsu had laid eyes on the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. The Dragonslayer had never been away from his town for that long, not since he'd joined Fairy Tail. Normally he would be glad to be home, reveling in the familiar sights and sounds of his home. Not right now, though.

Right now, he was running.

He'd lost his sandals at some point after he climbed off the train, did not even notice as his feet were cut on sharp rocks and rough stone. There were bells ringing to announce their return instead of roads shuddering and moving into the Gildarts shift. It had been a long time since the crash mage had caused any real damage, and no one really appreciated having their shops and houses moving around beneath them. The fire mage had gone to the guild hall before anywhere else, only to find it empty of the mage he sought. Gray. He had to find the ice mage, needed to find him _now._ Six months ago, the night before Natsu was getting ready to leave on his mission, the ice mage had cornered him. Shoved him into a wall.

Pressed their mouths together. Said 'I love you, Natsu.' Told the fire mage he would see him when he got back from his job.

Run away, without another word.

The Dragonslayer was supposed to be gone for a month with Gildarts, seeking out a dark guild full of fire mages in the northern regions of Fiore. Days turned into weeks. Then months. Every night Natsu went to sleep with his fingers running across his mouth, feeling the ghost of Gray's lips there. At first he'd been in denial. _Gray doesn't really love me, there's no way, he's just confused, or fucking with me._ But then Natsu could see those blue eyes shining, burning with emotion. They were not confused, or unsure, or taunting. Those eyes had been _fierce,_ determined. The ice mage was more certain about this than Natsu had ever been about anything in his entire life. After that, Natsu had been the one who was confused. A million questions running through his mind as he swallowed the fire of dozens of different mages, breaking them under his fists, bringing each cell of the dark guild to its knees at Gildarts side. _How long has he felt this way? **Why** does he feel this way? Why would he want me? Why would he tell me right before I was leaving?_ It got to the point that Gildarts was scolding him, telling him to keep his head in the fight. The Dragonslayer had never been so distracted on a job before.

Then, the dreams started.

Dreams with Gray underneath him moaning out his name, legs spread wide, thighs trembling as Natsu thrust into him. The ice mage whimpering and shaking, telling Natsu over and over again, _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Natsu's mouth on his, not the chaste kiss that Gray had given him before he left. Something sliding, and hot, and wet, tongues twisting together as Gray became boneless and shuddering and desperate in his wake. The Dragonslayer had them every night, and when he woke up calling the ice mage's name time and time again, Gildarts didn't ask any questions, or make fun of the fire mage.

Just said, 'We'll get you back to your boy soon, son.' Natsu had never loved the crash mage more than he did in that moment. But was Gray 'his boy'? Did he even want him to be?

Five months of wet dreams and a painful longing in his chest every time he thought of the ice mage was enough to answer that question, even for someone as stubborn and oblivious as Natsu. He wanted Gray, wanted him _bad._ Wanted, for the first time ever, to abandon a mission. Leave his duty unfulfilled, go racing back to Magnolia to find the ice mage. Ask if he still loved him. Pray that it had been true. Six months was a long time, and as they made their way back home Natsu found fear creeping into him. What if Gray had changed his mind, found someone else, decided he was an idiot for ever thinking he was in love with _Natsu,_ of all people? What if the Dragonslayer had spent all this time dreaming of their reunion, only to find Gray with an awkward smile on his face, saying, 'I was wrong, it was a mistake. Let's forget it ever happened.' Just the thought was enough to send knives into Natsu's chest, but the fire mage was nothing if not hopeful. Didn't know how to give up, or give in.

If Gray had decided he did not want Natsu, the Dragonslayer would just have to change his mind.

Gildarts just laughed when Natsu leapt of the train as is was still moving, rolling up onto his feet and starting to run. After he failed to find Gray at the guild, he started moving through the streets in earnest, legs carrying him towards the ice mage's house. Fists pumping up and down at his sides, scarf sailing out behind him. Moving so fast that the buildings were a blur beside him, sniffing the air, scanning the crowds. Then he caught that snowy scent, one that now had him shooting hard in his clothes. _Gray._ He wasn't that close to the ice mage's house yet, but he could smell him. He was _close._

Natsu crested a hill and his breath caught when he saw a familiar figure rushing down the sidewalk. Blue-black hair shining in the sun, shirtless as always, and the fire mage couldn't help but smile. He didn't know where Gray was going, why he was running, but it didn't matter.

So long as his steps brought him closer to Natsu.

Gray's stride faltered as he caught sight of the Dragonslayer, mouth falling open as the fire mage moved towards him, but only for the barest of instances. Then he was moving again, barefoot just like Natsu, heedless of the pain in his feet. Everything slowed down as the distance between them disappeared into nothingness and they slammed into each other, Natsu falling on top of the ice mage and hitting the ground with a thud. The Dragonslayer did not give Gray a chance to speak.

Just took his mouth with a violence that surprised him, shivering as the ice mage moaned into the kiss. Then those strong arms were around him, and his hands were buried in those dark locks as he tried to swallow Gray whole. Mouths slotting together, tongues hot and wet as they fought for dominance. There were people passing by on the street, whispering, staring, cat-calling, but Natsu and Gray did not notice. Were lost in each other for the first time ever, and did not want to be found. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Gray pulled back from the kiss, running his fingers over Natsu's lips as he stared into bright green eyes. His own were shining, and his voice was rough when he spoke.

"Really?" Natsu nodded desperately, bringing their mouths together again briefly before repeating the word back to Gray, full of certainty and determination.

"Really. _Please._ "

When they finally got up from the ground and dusted themselves off, Natsu threw Gray over his shoulder and carried him towards his house.

It was time to make his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. This brings my Gratsu Week prompts to a close, and I find myself kind of sad about it. If there's any Natsu/Gray you'd like to read (be it a particular smut scene, oneshot, alternate universe, kink/fetish what have you) hit me up in the comments. You guys come up with enough stuff for me and I'll put together another series of short-fic like this one. (Also, I have a 55k+ ereri fic that was supposed to be a oneshot, so who knows what could happen.)
> 
> Feedback me, reader-san


End file.
